Single Dad
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: Jenny Moriarty Moran has been having attitude problems at school after the death of Sebastian and Jim is left to deal with her anger.


"Jenny, Jenny are you ready?" called stressed out Jim from the staircase.

"Jenny it's late, you're going to be late for school again!" He continued when an annoyed Jenny appeared on top of the stairs.

"Yeah yeah whatever" she said as she descended the stair case.

"Watch your attitude Jen I really don't fancy a bratty teenager at this time a day, don't make me skin you into shoes my dear." Said Jim as Jenny grabbed her coat and backpack next to the door.

"Dad I'm not six any more I know you don't actually turn people into shoes."

"The fact that I have never done it before Jennifer doesn't mean I won't try it" said Jim dramatically.

Jenny rolled her eyes at the dramatic tone of her father and got in the car. The ride to school was silent; Jim tried starting small conversations with Jenny several times but gave up after no answer ever came.

Once at school Jenny got out of the car without saying good bye to Jim and headed towards the building with a blank expression on her face; one that she had become accustomed to carrying. Jim rolled down the window and yelled good bye to her in an effort of seeing her smile once again. But as expected no reaction was delivered.

In class Jenny dodge down notes mechanically not really taking a care in what she wrote. At one point during advance biology she started doodling random things; boxes, robots, a mocking picture of her teacher. She kept on drawing calmly until she drew a picture of Jim Sebastian and herself. At that moment she felt very emotional she could feel the tears building up on her eyes as the pain in her chest grew. She didn't want to cry in the middle of the lecture so she got up and walked out of the classroom as calmly as she could.

The teacher tried calling her name as she walked by but Jenny kept on walking until she was out of the room. Once in the hallway she sprang to the bathroom not being able to hold her tears any longer. Once in the bathroom she sank to the floor and embraced her legs close to her body turning into a small ball. She was unable to move from this position for several moments crying uncontrollably.

After she was able to regain control of herself she cleaned up and went back to class her eyes were still puffy and read but she hoped no one noticed. Trying to buy some time she walked really slowly towards the nearby classroom. She didn't care about what her teacher would say once she walked back in there she had let out her emotions and now she felt numb.

Jenny walked into class calmly as if she had not just had been uncontrollably sobbing in the bathroom for half the class. As soon as the teacher saw her she send her right back the way she had come from.

"Moriarty, Out I must have a word with you"

Jenny mumbles something under her breath that sounded like "fuck you fat bitch" as she made her way back out the door.

Once outside the teacher asked her what was happening with her.

"Jenny what's wrong with you? You can't keep on acting this way. I know what has happened to you in this past year has been tough on you but you can't keep on living in the past you have to move on. I understand your had has been taking you to therapy but quite honestly I don't think it has done you any good you seem so depressed so low at times I wonder if you are even here at all. I'm sure your dad is doing everything that is in his power to help you darling but I think maybe some female advice would help you….."

"Excuse me, what!" interrupted Jenny furiously catching on to what the teacher was trying to say.

"….You know Jenny you have been around men all your life and maybe your dad doesn't quite know how to deal with the emotions you are going through and I just think that if a woman was to talk to about what you're going through you might be able to get more feelings out than you can with your dad"

Jenny looked at her teacher square in the eye and shaking with rage punched her in the face in one swift motion power by the heat of the moment. Jenny let out so much anger and frustration in that hit that it made her teacher fall. Jenny felt so much more relieved now she had let out so many feelings out. But of course now she was sent to the headmaster's office.

The headmaster shook his head in disapproval as Mrs. Kross walked in dragging Jenny in by one arm while holding her blackening eye with the other. Jim wasn't surprise to the call from the headmaster it must have been at least the seventh time he was called into Jenny's school with in the last six months.

Luckily the chat with the headmaster was rather brief and they were out of there faster than it took Jim to get to the school in the first place. Jim walked into the office shook the angered headmaster's hand looked at Jenny's teacher tried giving her a faint apologetic smile, took a seat next to Jenny and as soon as he sat the bomb shell was dropped.

"Mr. Moriarty" said the head master "I am sorry but we cannot continue holding Jenifer in our institution any longer your daughter has become too disrupting and violent for our school; she punched Mrs. Kross this morning after a miss understanding they had. I'm going to have to spell Jenifer from the school."

And with that the Moriarty Moran family made their silent way back to their car and there for home. Jenny was too embarrassed and disgusted with herself for making her dad go through so much in the last couple of months to say anything. Jim was angry and annoyed with Jenny for embarrassing them in front of the headmaster and her teacher. This was the last straw Jenny had attacked a teacher. He didn't know if he could ever find another high school for his daughter with that kind of thing on her file. He grew concerned with whether or not the therapy was helping Jenny heal at all.

As the two were lost in thought they didn't noticed they had gotten home faster than normal; Jim had been driving at a rather high speed but dismissed it. Once they had successfully parked in their driveway Jenny hoped out of the car as fast as she could trying to escape to her room and avoid the rising argument she knew was coming.

As if reading her mind Jim got out of the car as fast as possible catching up to her at the door. He unlocked it quietly, let Jenny in without a sound. Jenny though she was out of the hook and started to head to her room when Jim exploded.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you are going Jennifer?" Jim growled

Still facing the steps Jenny froze on the spot and turned around slowly to face the enraged James Moriarty. She was suddenly scared she had never seen her dad so angry in her life.

"I thought we were done, I thought we were going to look for another school and get over what happened" she said half stuttering.

"You think is that bloody easy do you?"

"I don't understand why you are making such a huff about it dad, they finally got rid of me as much as I wanted to get rid of them that school was shit anyway I'm glad I got expelled"

"Jennifer is not easy finding a new school when your file Sais you fucking punched a teacher squared in the fucking face! It was going to be hard enough finding a school that accepted you with so many documented fights you've had in the last couple of months. It's going to be doubling as hard to find a decent school that will take you now!"

"Dad you don't fucking understand do you?"

"Understand what Jennifer, there's nothing to understand you punched a teacher in the face and now you are expelled what is there to understand?" Jim took a deep breath and continued a bit calmer "Why did you punch your teacher"

Jenny had her head down looking straight at the floor scared of meeting her dad's eyes and showing him how much it hurt her putting him through all of this after what he had been going through in the past year.

Desperate for the answer Jim yelled at Jenny once again frightening the lamenting teen.

"Jenifer why the fuck did you punched the teacher, answer me!"

Jenny flinched as if she was expecting her father to let go a blow against her at that moment then looked up at Jim meeting his eyes and said with a low desperate voice.

"Because she insinuated that you and papa were bad parents and didn't know how to take care of me properly, she said that I would be handling's papa's death better if I had a female figure and not you"

By this time Jenny's eyes were watery and she struggled to fight of the tears from falling down her cheeks once again.

Jim realized Jenny was too hurt about Sebastian's death six months ago and she needed to be treated with tenderness; Jim had been too absorbed in his own sorrow for the past months that he completely neglected his daughter's needs. Jim apologized to Jenny for his behavior and embraced her in a tight emotional hug.

"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny I'm so sorry my darling. I have been neglecting you too much my sweet baby. I know you miss your papa I miss him too"

Jenny buried her face into Jims chest as she sobbed away her pain not wanting to ever let go afraid she might lose Jim as she lost Sebby.


End file.
